


Green Looks Good On You

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Gadreel, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gadreel isn't too happy about the reader's friendship with Gabriel.





	Green Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

There were some definite benefits to dating an angel. That especially applied to dating Gadreel. The reserved angel had stolen your heart almost from the first moment you met him. You’d been thrilled to realize that the reason he was so quiet in your presence was that he had a crush on you. It had taken him awhile to get the hang of dating, or ‘human courtship customs’ as he called it. You understood that he’d gone thousands of years without love or affection and it could be a little difficult for him to express his feelings. But you remained patient with him and in time, he’d opened himself up to you, proving to be the kindest and sweetest boyfriend you’d ever had. You couldn’t remember a time when you’d been happier.

There were also some definite downsides to dating an angel. His constant absence as he helped with the rebuilding of Heaven was one. You tried not to let it bother you, filling your days with research. You weren’t a hunter by any means, but you tried to aid the handful that you knew with needed research and lore. That was how you’d met Gabriel. The summoning spell had seemed pretty straightforward, but you sneezed at the wrong moment and the next thing you knew, an archangel stood in your dining room.

Gabriel was unlike any angel you’d met before, including Gadreel. He was loud and exuberant, always ready with a joke or witty observation. He’d been surprisingly laid back about you summoning him, especially when he found out you were dating his brother. Gabriel was exactly what you needed on the days when Gadreel was away. He made you laugh, something you appreciated more than he knew. In no time at all, he’d become one of your best friends.

Unfortunately, something you quickly learned about angels was how possessive they could be. Right in the middle of a National Lampoon’s movie marathon with Gabriel, the fluttering of wings came from behind you. Turning to see Gadreel standing there, it was impossible to hold back your smile. He’d been gone for almost a whole week and you’d missed him fiercely. Vaulting over the sofa back, upending the bowl of popcorn you and Gabriel had been sharing in the process, you launched yourself at your boyfriend.

His arms were stiff around you, and when you pulled away slightly, he was glaring at Gabriel. The phrase if looks could kill sprang to mind as you gently nudged his face back towards yours, planting a soft kiss on his lips. You knew something was definitely wrong when he didn’t return it, stern and unyielding. Behind you, Gabriel rose to his feet, brushing stay popcorn kernels from his lap. He met Gadreel’s hard stare with a lazy grin.

“Hey little bro, how’s the work coming along upstairs?”

“It would go more swiftly if we had your aid,  _brother_ ,” Gadreel replied tersely. “But I see now that you are otherwise occupied.”

“Gad…” you began, frowning at his icy tone. “Baby what’s wrong?”

Glancing at you, he shut his eyes, drawing in a steadying breath. “Forgive me dearest, I am afraid I’m not in the best frame of mind for company.” With that, he vanished.

“But you just got back,” you objected, but it was too late. You stood there stunned; Gadreel had never acted this way before. A low whistle came from Gabriel’s direction.

“Yikes, the kid has got it bad for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sugar, I’ve never seen a display like that before. You should’ve seen his wings; I’m surprised you didn’t feel them, he had ‘em wrapped around you so tight.”

“What, you mean he’s jealous?” The very idea was absurd. “But he’s never said anything before now.”

“I guess knowing we’re friends and seeing it are two different things. It’s not surprising he’d react that way- angels tend to get pretty possessive. Call it a primal instinct.”

“That’s ridiculous,” you retorted, “you’re my friend Gabriel and I don’t want to give that up because of some angelic need to mark your territory.”

Gabriel smiled crookedly at your insistence. “Tell ya what kiddo, why don’t you go have a talk with him? He ain’t gonna wander too far from you while I’m here. I’ll just get out of your hair for awhile. Besides, I’m sure you want to give him a proper welcome home,” he added, wagging his eyebrows suggestively before disappearing.

Rolling your eyes at his words, you went in search of your wayward boyfriend. You found him perched on the edge of your bed, back rigid and hands clenched into tight fists. Padding over to him, you stopped short in front of him, your arms automatically going around his shoulders. Gadreel relaxed only slightly when you started running your fingers through his hair.

“Hey,” you murmured softly, “what are you thinking about?”

“It would be unwise to say.”

Containing a sigh, you tilted his head up to look you in the face. He leaned into your touch ever so slightly, seeming unable to help himself. Only when he met your eyes did you speak. “Gadreel, Gabe told me why you flew off so fast. Angel, you have nothing to worry about.”

His arms finally snaked around your waist, gently holding you to him. “I know my love; I know I can trust you without reservations. But seeing you with him- it fills me with a strange sort of anger. I wanted nothing more than to attack my own brother, to keep you at my side by whatever means necessary. That is why I forced myself to leave, before I did or said anything rash. Even so, I could not bring myself to stray far.”

He looked so confused and forlorn, your heart ached. It was pretty clear he had no idea why he reacted the way he did. “You were jealous Gad. That anger you felt? It was jealousy.”

“In all my years, I’ve never felt anything like it. I must admit, I don’t care for the emotion,” he confessed shamefully.

“No one does,” you agreed, “I know I certainly don’t.”

“You have experienced jealousy before?”

You had to bite back a laugh at his befuddled tone of voice. “Of course I have- I think most people do at some point or another. You remember a few weeks ago when you helped me wrap up that wendigo case?” He nodded. “Do you remember when we went to the bar to celebrate, and that waitress kept asking if there was anything you needed at all?”

“Yes, I recall you were quite short with her afterward.”

“That’s because I was jealous Gad. She was hitting on you right in front of me and I got a little defensive.”

“You were jealous…over me?” He sounded dumbfounded over the very idea. “But my light, you are at the very center of my heart. I would never, could never, stray.”

“I know that angel, but it doesn’t make me any less jealous when I notice people checking out your ass or flirting with you. I’m just a little better at hiding it, that’s all.”

Gadreel was silent for a long moment before tugging you even closer. You got the hint and straddled his lap, his warmth seeping into your skin. When he moved forward to plant a kiss on your lips, you gladly met him halfway, sighing as you felt him finally start to relax in your arms. You welcomed the warm, wet press of his tongue when he ran it along the seam of your lips. The taste of mint and pine and something uniquely Gadreel filled your mouth as the kiss deepened.

You were breathless when you finally pulled away. Gadreel rested his forehead against yours, his broad hands running along the length of your back. “My love, I shall never know what I did to deserve you. Father truly blessed the day our paths crossed.”

“You didn’t have to do anything other than be yourself Gad. That’s all you’ll ever have to do.”

He captured your lips again, plunging his tongue into your mouth, tasting every nook and cranny. His hands crept lower, cupping your ass, pinching and squeezing the soft flesh. You moaned into his mouth, pressing your breasts closer to his chest. Desire began to build in your center, hot and insistent. It had been far, far too long since you’d last been with your angel and you needed him now.

Gadreel seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Broad fingers danced along the hem of your shirt, slipping underneath to skim your sides. You whimpered when he moved up to your breasts, brushing his thumbs across your nipples. Tearing your mouth away, your head fell back and a long moan forced its way out when he started to roll them between his fingers, using just enough pressure to border between passion and pain.

The next thing you knew, the chill air of the room caressed your naked skin. Gadreel had whisked away both of your clothes with a flex of his grace, and now nothing lay between your heated body and his. Shivers of delight went down your spine at the thick press of his naked cock against your core. You weren’t aware of your hips rutting against him until a heavy hand landed on your waist, stilling your movements. His other hand continued to toy with the other nipple, and Gadreel kissed and nipped his way down your throat, leaving love bites in his wake. A needy whine left you when he pulled your neglected nipple into his mouth.

He held you firmly in his grip, suckling at you needily. You raked your nails down his back and shoulders, thrilling in his solid strength. You squeaked at the brush of grace against your body, moaning as it wound its way around your writhing form. Thin tendrils found your core, lapping at the outer folds hungrily. The sensation was divine and you needed more. So distracted were you by the grace playing your body like a fine instrument, you didn’t notice Gadreel’s hand leave your hip to venture south. The first delicate brush of his fingers against your soaking pussy pulled a loud wail from your throat. A deep groan rumbled against the skin of your breast, and a single digit slipped past your slick folds.

Back arching almost against your will, you panted out, “Gadreel…”

A switch was flipped and suddenly you found yourself on your back, staring up into Gadreel’s lust blown eyes. The rigid length of him bumped your inner thigh, smearing precum in its wake. He worked his finger in and out of you, slipping a second and then a third inside, stretching and preparing your walls for more. Chest heaving, he gritted out, “My name. Say my name, call for me, tell me what you need.”

“Gadreel,” you whined, “Gadreel please, I need you. Been so lonely without you.”

“What do you need love? Tell me.”

“You,” you whimpered, “gotta have you inside.”

He growled low and deep, his eyes fluttering shut a moment. “You sing my name so beautifully the choirs of Heaven are put to shame.”

Leaning up slightly, you looped an arm around his neck to pull his body flush against yours. Spreading your legs wider, you whispered in his ear, “Make me scream for you Gadreel, make Heaven hear me calling out your name.”

Slipping his slick coated fingers from your center with a moan, he pumped his cock a few times before lining up with your entrance. Wiggling your hips in invitation, you braced yourself as the blunt head of his cock pushed forward. Thick and long, he stretched and filled you just right, hitting every spot guaranteed to have you screaming. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside, his hips flush with your own, the heavy weight of his balls resting against your ass.

Wrapping your arms and legs around his body, you bucked into him to signal you were ready for more. Slowly pulling out, he rocked back into you. Soon, he was rutting hard and fast, every thrust punching the air from your lungs. Gadreel took one of your hands in his, twining your fingers together as his other arm propped him up. The sounds of your lovemaking echoed throughout the room, loud sighs and lustful moans and skin slapping against skin. Gadreel peppered your chest and throat with kisses, occasionally biting down hard enough to bruise. His love would be painted across your skin for days and you loved every second of it. You moaned his name nonstop, but that wasn’t enough for him.  

After a particularly hard thrust, you could feel his grace wandering your body once more, seeking out every sensitive spot you had. Grace lapped at the sides of your neck, nibbling like invisible mouths. It found your breasts, sucking on your nipples greedily. You clawed at Gadreel’s back when it worked its way between your sweat slicked skin and latched onto your clit. Loud, open-mouthed cries tore from your lips as he pistoned into you even harder, his cock swelling and thickening as you both neared completion. The coil of desire tightened further when he crashed his lips to yours, so hard your teeth clacked together. It was fierce, filled with hunger and passion, stealing your breath away. This was a kiss to lay claim.

Tearing his mouth away, Gadreel ground out, “Mine. You are mine; it is my name you cry out, it is I who gives you such pleasure. Say it, love, let all of Heaven know.”

“Yours,” you cried out, “I’m yours Gadreel, all yours- only yours. Always yours.”

“Mine,” he groaned out, “just as I am yours. Always.”

It was too much; the coil snapped and you came hard, screaming his name. Pleasure so intense it bordered on pain filled you, burning hot and bright through your core. Gadreel was unrelenting, slamming his hips into yours, sure to leave you sore the next day but you were beyond caring. All you wanted, all you needed was to feel your angel come apart in your arms.

“Gadreel,” you moaned, “come on angel, come for me.”

It was the last push he needed; his cock pulsed inside you, hot jets of come spilling free. Rope after rope filled you to the brim as he called out your name to the very stars. The sight and sound and feel of him triggered aftershocks through your sopping wet pussy, almost too overwhelming for you to handle. Struggling for breath, you shook in his arms, riding out your release.

Time was irrelevant as you both lay there, spent and sated. Gadreel gradually slowed to a stop, tremors wracking his body as he stayed propped up above your prone form. He withdrew his grace from your body, but not before soothing away the aches already building in your sore limbs. Only when his cock softened and slipped free from your channel did he move, rolling off of you and stretching out by your side. Another cool wash of grace whisked away the sticky remnants of sweat and come, leaving you clean and comfortable.

You put up no protest when he tugged you closer, draping yourself over his chest. It was quiet for a long moment, both of you basking in the afterglow when a stray thought had you chuckling tiredly to yourself. Gadreel looked at you questioningly, and you gave him a lazy smile. “I gotta say angel, I had no idea you could be so possessive.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, looking chagrined.

“Don’t be,” you told him. “To tell you the truth, I kind of like it, especially if it’s gonna lead to this- green looks good on you angel. As long as it’s in small doses.”

“Of course love; I don’t wish to control who you associate with. Truth be told, it gives me peace of mind to know that my brother watches over you in my absence. Be that as it may, I shall try to be more present in the future.”

Smiling tiredly, you nuzzled closer into him. “That’s all I ever wanted.”


End file.
